


Roses are red, Violets are blue, someone made me chocolates, who the hell are you?

by pylador19



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, a sickening amount of fluff, but i've been wanting to write yutae for a while, this is all really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylador19/pseuds/pylador19
Summary: Yuta just really doesn't like Valentine's Day(a.k.a someone makes Yuta chocolates for Valentine's Day and he goes full detective mode to find the culprit)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know Valentine's Day was two days ago, but the idea for this actually came to me on Valentine's Day as I was sipping (more like chugging) cocktails with my friends, and I couldn't write it up yesterday 'cause I made myself sick with popcorn and pizza. 
> 
> (Little extra side note: I'm from the UK, so when you see me refer to football in this, I'm talking about soccer or whatever else you may call it and not NFL)

To put it frankly, Yuta hated Valentine's Day. Yes, most of that _was_ down to him still being single and having to watch in disgust at his friends and classmates who were sickly loved up. The other part was down to the whole thing just being too much effort; why spend so much money on gifts for one day that someone could easily get any other day of the year? Why spend so much effort buying or making chocolates to give to someone and then wait another month to see if they reciprocated those feelings? Really, it was crueller than just outright admitting whether they liked the other or not. 

 “You’re just bitter because you have no Valentine this year” Doyoung had told him when Yuta had whined about the ridiculousness of Valentine’s Day. 

“Remind me again why I’m your friend?” Yuta replied, reluctantly following Doyoung around the shop. The whole place was covered in red heart decorations and all the normal chocolates and sweets had been replaced with Valentine’s and couple items instead. It made Yuta sick.

“Because I was the only one who asked you if you wanted to join me, Ten, and Taeyong for lunch when nobody else would talk to you with your extremely broken Korean” Doyoung shot back with a smile “Now, which chocolate box do you think Ten will like?”

All Yuta wanted to do was go out and get Jaehyun a birthday present. Was that so much to ask for? 

 

 

“Please wait until I am at least in the classroom before you two start getting all lovey with each other” Yuta begs, barely stopping himself from crashing into the couple in front of him before running into the classroom.

“Wipe that look of disgust of your face Nakamoto, you’ll have this one day” Ten shouts back, Yuta sparing him and Doyoung one last glare before running into the classroom, avoiding the love fest that seemed to consume the hallway (seriously, what was wrong with doing this in the classroom out of everybody’s way?) and making a quick beeline for his desk.

Yuta expected nothing else to happen today. Maybe roll his eyes and make gagging noises whenever Doyoung and Ten got too comfortable with each other, maybe even make a joke to Johnny and Taeyong about them being single for another year, that was it. What he didn't expect was to walk to his desk and find a heart shaped box waiting there for him, carefully wrapped up and tied with a red ribbon.

_Roses are red,_   
_Violets are blue_   
_I know you hate Valentine's Day,_   
_So maybe this will do._

Putting the note down, Yuta carefully opens the box and finds an assortment of chocolates carefully wrapped in tissue paper. With no barcode or any other indication that they were brought from a shop, the only logical conclusion was that someone had actually made him chocolates on Valentine's Day.

The first thing Yuta felt was confusion. Surely this was a mess up and they were meant for someone else. The classroom size was small, so Yuta knew his classmates pretty well. He knew who was dating who, who seemed to liked each other, and in no time could pinpoint who was expected to get something and who wasn't this year. This, unfortunately, did not solve the problem of whether the chocolates were made for him or not. It couldn't have been a girl who may have a secret crush on him; people knew of his sexuality and how comfortable he was with it. There was no way that a guy would make these for Yuta because, well... _why_ would any guy make him chocolates? The only conclusion Yuta could make was that it was the work of one of his friends who had decided to prank him this year.

His first two suspects came in the form of a certain Kim Doyoung and a certain Thai boyfriend of his. Grabbing the note, Yuta marched out of the classroom and didn't care that he had essentially blocked a kiss that both had been leaning in for, this was matter or urgent importance!

"I can understand that both of you have a certain love for pulling pranks, but you have to admit this is a new low"

"What do you mean?" Doyoung asks, reading the note

that Yuta had passed to Ten and both of their eyes widening when they find the heart shaped box in Yuta’s hand.

“Wait, someone actually got you something this year?” Ten asks in genuine surprise as Yuta scoffs and rolls his eyes

“ _Please_! I know it was either both of you or just one of you. This is certainly revenge because of how much I whine about this ridiculous day!” he accuses

“As genius as this prank idea of yours sounds, I can confirm we didn’t prank you” Doyoung replies “The chocolates were waiting for you in the classroom. We walked here with you. How could we have gotten to school, placed the chocolates on your desk, and then run back in time to meet you?”.

Doyoung had him there, but Yuta was still reluctant to except that they were completely innocent so easily. His suspicions then fell upon Johnny who had joined the group and was instantly bombarded with questions of whether it was him who had ‘pranked’ Yuta.

“Why would I do that?” was his reply “I’ve been chasing Taeil for months now. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea” whining when Yuta smacks his hand away from the chocolates.

By the time Taeyong had arrived, Doyoung and Ten wouldn’t stop teasing Yuta over his secret admirer, Johnny was still trying to get his hands on the chocolates- and failing miserably-, and Yuta was still trying to comprehend that maybe someone had handmade him something.

 

 

Though a long shot, Yuta’s next suspect was his teammate Jaehyun. The two had only known each other for a short amount of time, but had gotten close relatively quickly, and Yuta couldn’t fault how surprisingly good the guy was on the pitch. If Jaehyun did like him it would be kind of surprising, especially seeing as if it was him, he was very good at hiding his feelings. Yuta couldn’t just jump right to the interrogation straight away like he did his friends, he had to ease into it. Jaehyun had only started opening up to him more, he didn’t want to throw that away.

“It must be annoying having your birthday the same day as Valentine’s Day” he points out during the warm up of their training session

“Just a bit” Jaehyun admits “Especially when my family seem to be the only ones making a huge fuss about it. Like yes mum, yes grandma, it is very funny and very sweet that I’m a Valentine baby but can we get over it so I can open my presents now?”

This was all a part of Yuta’s grand scheme to ease his way into trying to get Jaehyun to admit to the chocolates or not. A waste of time? Maybe. Was he overreacting? Probably. This was only to help him try and get to the bottom of who the chocolate maker was.

“Some aspects are nice to it I guess. Though it was supposed to be a surprise, Sicheng kind of admitted to a surprise birthday and Valentine dinner tonight that he had in the making for weeks now”

“Sicheng?”

Now Jaehyun was blushing as he shyly smiles and nods his head “He’s someone in my class. We haven’t been dating that long… he’s just, he’s just really adorable”

That certainly knocked Jaehyun out as a key suspect.

 

 

“It’s been three days. Why are you so obsessed with finding this person?”

“Because nobody has ever done this for me before! I want to find who it was and ask them why!”

Rolling his eyes, Johnny leaves Yuta at the table and lines up to get his own lunch. Since Valentine’s Day Yuta had been driving the group crazy trying to find this mystery person. It was a silly thing to get so caught up about, but Yuta was Yuta and he needed to know if it was someone just pranking him or if they were trying to hint at something more serious but were too shy to come forward and tell him.

“You know, I think you need to step back and just forget about all of this” Taeyong pipes up

“I know it’s ridiculous but… I just want to know. If the person’s serious… why did, they pick me? I mean I’m, this, I’m not really anything special”

Yuta came across as a confident guy. He was the captain of the football team, relatively popular, and could challenge Doyoung for the title of most savage any day. Underneath that however stemmed insecurities linked back to when he first moved to Korea and went so long without friends because nobody would talk to him. To have the possibility of someone liking him was a big deal in his books.

“You really need to stop doubting yourself like this Yuta” Taeyong says as Yuta shrugs his shoulders

“Can you blame me? I mean, besides being the football captain, there’s nothing outstanding about me”

“That’s not true. You’re funny and kind, though you think you’re not good in school you’re exceptional in literature. Ever think of becoming a writer? You’re insecure about your looks but that’s what makes you stand out from the ‘norm’ and you’re just-" Taeyong stops when he can hear himself begin to babble on, blushing slightly as he clears his throat “You’re you. If this person genuinely liked you, it would be for those reasons”.

Taeyong’s words did something to Yuta. Butterflies in his stomach were working overtime and now Yuta found himself being unable to look Taeyong in the eyes or form a coherent sentence. It was a completely foreign feeling towards his friend.

“Taeyong your cousin’s here and he won’t stop whining. Sort it”

“I’m not whining” Mark whines from behind Ten as they, Doyoung, and Johnny re-join the table, Mark sitting next to Taeyong with a pout on his face. “I think Donghyuck is still oblivious to the fact that I was the one who gave him those chocolates. Either that or he’s a complete troll who just enjoys my pain”

“I know the feeling kid” Johnny replies “Every day I hope that Taeil will finally just get the hint that I like him and ask me out. How much more obvious do I have to be?”

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong pushes his lunch tray towards Mark and lets him dig in, proclaiming that food was the best comfort around and that if Donghyuck didn’t get the hint anytime soon, the others would happily pitch in and help him out.

“Wow, Lee Taeyong sharing his food. Never thought I would see the day” Doyoung points out

“That’s because I only do it if I like you” Taeyong shoots back and Mark nods in agreement.

“It’s true. That’s why he spent the day helping me make the chocolates and then gave the rest to Yuta”

Judging by their reactions, Mark realises too late that Yuta hadn’t known Taeyong gave him those chocolates, that nobody else on the table knew, and that he had seriously screwed up. If Yuta looked shocked, Taeyong looked distraught, eyes darting between friends and finally landing on Yuta before he scraped his chair back and leapt from his seat.

“I need to go now” is all he says and near enough runs out from the lunch hall, Mark taking off after him.

Yuta really should have gone after Taeyong. The looks on the others faces were imploring him to do so. In that moment, however he froze, unable to do anything and only watched as Taeyong’s figure retreated away.

 

 

Almost a week later and Yuta still hadn’t spoken to Taeyong about what had happened. It’s not like he didn’t try, he was actively trying to talk to Taeyong. It was just that the other was making it extremely difficult to talk to him. Taeyong made sure that there was always somebody else there with them so that Yuta felt too awkward to talk about their predicament. When it did look like they would be alone, Taeyong just simply avoided Yuta or got up and left him alone. It began to annoy Yuta, annoyed their friends even more, and continued to leave Mark with the crippling guilt of putting them in the situation in the first place.

Unfortunately, Taeyong’s after school club ran alongside the football team’s training session. Even more unfortunate was that to get to the school gates, Taeyong had to pass the field where the team trained. It would look really immature if he walked past and ignored Yuta if the other called after him, but Taeyong just wasn’t ready to talk to him about the lunch hall incident. Though he forgave Mark the day it happened, he still felt completely embarrassed and shocked about being thrown into the situation like that.

Leaving the classroom, Taeyong started off slow. He spared a quick glance at the field and with a stroke of luck saw that practice had already finished. Maybe luck was going to be on his side today and he would avoid Yuta altogether. By the time he gets to the gates however, his luck runs out when he sees Yuta chatting to a teammate. There isn’t even enough time to turn around or hide as Yuta spots him and cuts his conversation short, standing their waiting for Taeyong to pass.

Taeyong did pass him, though he kept his head down and sped up the closer he got to Yuta. Yuta wasn’t going to let him get away this time though and grabbed a hold of Taeyong’s arm as he passed. It wasn’t a hard grip, but it was still enough to make Taeyong gasp.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me right now, but you can’t keep avoiding me like this” he says, releasing his grip

“… are you walking home?” Taeyong asks, turning to see Yuta nod “I’ll walk with you then”

Needless to say, the walk was quiet and awkward. They kept their distance from each other and anytime one was caught staring at the other there would be panicked expressions and blushes.

“If this helps, the chocolates tasted really good” Yuta pipes up and Taeyong is silent for another moment before opening his mouth to talk. Except he doesn’t get to talk because Yuta is then pulling him in the direction of the park for a little kick around with the football.

“I’m not that good at it” Taeyong says as Yuta uses his jacket and school jumper to fashion a goalpost

“That doesn’t matter, this is just for fun, nothing serious” Yuta replies, shooting him a smile that drew Taeyong into playing whether he wanted to or not.

Arguably Taeyong was probably the worst at sports in the group. Doyoung came at a close second, but unlike Taeyong he had some hand-eye coordination going on. When they started their little kick about, he was too conscious of what he was doing, too afraid of making any major mistakes. With some words from Yuta and a little more time passing he lets himself go more, laughing and not caring if he slipped or accidentally kicked the ball into a bush.

“Yuta tries to swerve the ball around, but Lee Taeyong expertly intercepts! Challenges are met but he’s just too quick and easily avoids them. With the goal in sight he shoots and” expecting the ball to go straight into the goal, Taeyong feels rather embarrassed when it goes completely wide and Yuta runs off to get it laughing loudly. Taeyong quickly forgets the blunder and quickly gets back to playing, this time trying to get the ball away from Yuta as he slips. He grabs Yuta’s arm to steady himself but instead drags the other down with him. Both end up a laughing mess on the floor and by the time they compose themselves, find that they’re in a position of Taeyong on the ground and Yuta caging him in on top.

“Are, are you doing anything on Friday?” Yuta asks and doesn’t miss the momentary surprise that flashes across Taeyong’s face

“Um, no?”

“Do you want to go see this new Marvel movie that’s coming out? With me? Only because nobody else really likes Marvel and I know you do and I just thought that- “

“Movie sounds good” Taeyong interrupts, seeing the relief that washes over Yuta’s face as he smiles and gets up, helping Taeyong to get up as well.

It’s silence again but this time it’s a nice silence, a comfortable silence that has both smiling like little five year olds. Then Taeyong ruins the moment by picking up the football and running towards the goal with it.

“Cheater! Get back here!”

 

 

(Extras:

\- Not being able to take his whining any longer, Yuta decides to help Mark in getting Donghyuck's attention. He does so in the exact same fashion that Mark revealed Taeyong's feelings to him

\- Contrary to 'popular' belief, Taeil totally does know Johnny likes him but won't be telling him for a little while longer. He likes watching how flustered the other gets around him

\- Doyoung and Ten continue to be the annoying couple they are, thinking of newer and better pranks than before

\- Yuta still hates Valentine's Day, but that doesn't stop him from spending a day nearly murdering Doyoung trying to make the perfect batch of chocolates for Taeyong the next year)


End file.
